


Push and Pull：一个A为了K不断骚扰P的故事

by Renjolras



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Akamepi friendship, Boku No Unmei No Hito, Implied PiKame, Kame to Yamapi, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renjolras/pseuds/Renjolras
Summary: 仁无意中看到了Pk的music day，于是决定在凌晨两点骚扰山P，就因为他乐意。





	Push and Pull：一个A为了K不断骚扰P的故事

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Chinese translation of my favorite Akamepi fanfic, Push and Pull: In Which [A] Pesters [P] About [K], written by lighterlovesong  
> Thank you so much for approving me to translate it!
> 
> See the original work in English here  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11654094
> 
> 作者注  
> 现实生活中，仁和山P在2017年真的讨论过kame对吧？我肯定不是地球上唯一一个这么想过的人。
> 
> 译者注  
> 原文里三个人的名字写法是Jin，YamaPi 和 Kame，我只是直译。

当仁被一阵像是狂热尖叫的声音吵醒时，突然炸裂的过去像一记耳光，抽打过来。

哦，就像他曾经辉煌的少俱时光，又昨日重现一样。

他把头深深埋进埋进枕头的堡垒，想要赶走那些阴魂不散的过去，那些华丽而闪亮的演出服和与之相伴的一切。但那些尖叫只是变得越发响亮，让他忍不住好奇起来。

但是他首先意识到，这不是少俱，也不是任何一段旧影像。电视画面中的彩虹色字幕写着今天的日期，提醒着他这个事实。

然后，他惊讶得跳下床来。他看到他最近失联多时的大亲友山P出现在他的电视屏幕上，英俊无匹，充满活力，从头到脚穿着一身印花西装，表现得就像是个一流的杰尼斯偶像——当然，他确实一直都是。这闪耀到刺眼的一切，几乎让仁有点怀疑人生。

但真正让他觉得大惑不解的，并不是他闪闪发光的好朋友或他身后那堆有点吓人的伴舞Jr。

而是与山P一起站在舞台上的那个人——那把他太过熟悉的微微沙哑的声音，那完美到让人讨厌的台风——那是只此一家别无分店的，龟梨和也。

我一觉醒来穿越到2005年了？

仁用力地揉了揉眼，好确定自己不是因为醉酒而产生了幻觉。但当他重新睁开眼睛，他发现那个SP仍在播出，屏幕上明亮的彩虹色字幕仍写着今天的日期，山P和kame仍在那里，在他的电视屏幕上，在他妈的2017年。他们勾肩搭背，相视而笑，看起来好极了，而且恨不得黏在彼此身上。

仁其实并不清楚，最近这些年来，在kame那硕大无朋的宇宙里，他究竟落在哪个轨道上。但如果他足够坦诚的话，这让他有点烦躁不安。毕竟除了一些纯粹礼节性的节日与生日祝福，kame安静得就像从不存在于他的生活之中。

为了活跃气氛，仁曾给他发过表情包。kame收到了那个愤怒的小猫的表情，却从未回复，这让仁几乎立即后悔了。当然了，像kame这样的人，怎么会有空了解互联网上的小把戏，也许他甚至不了解LOL的意思。考虑到这些事情，仁并不怪kame从没向他提过修二与彰的合体，或者他们这个无论现在叫什么鬼名字的组合。

但是另一方面，对于山P却完全不是这样。这位他官方意义上持续了他妈的十五年的大亲友，竟从未向他提起过这样重大的一件事，这让他体会到一种近乎苦涩的愤怒。

于是仁毫不犹豫地，在凌晨两点给他发了短信。在这种不人道的时间被骚扰，纯属是他活该。

哟，yamapeen！（译注，peen是【哔——】的简称）  
回复我！麻溜的！  
——A

反正山P现在很可能还醒着并且还在工作，而他也确实几乎立刻回复了。

仁，别乱叫我peen我知道怎嘛用谷歌，摆脱。  
——P

从这条匆匆忙忙，充满了错别字的短信里，仁几乎立刻发现了山P大概正和别人约会。所以，作为山P最好的朋友，仁觉得自己有义务打个电话，去坏了他的好事。

山P在电话响过十声之后，才接起来。

“仁，你他妈的搞什么飞机？”

“没礼貌。”仁祭出一副棒读的语气，“你在哪呢？和谁在一起？”他问着，却也没多在意答案，因为他正深深沉浸在我命的录影带里。

“我们真的要在现在讨论这个？我在，嗯，工作。”

仁忽略了他明晃晃的谎言，转而用一大堆毫不相干的问题、截图和视频链接轰炸他的手机。

所以山P无奈地叹了口气。对于这种情况，最简单的处理方式就是不管他，直到仁自己转移掉他短得可怜的注意力。

然后，他在这五分钟内仁发给他的，50多条乱七八糟的信息中，无意发现了那张截图。一张截图时机完美的，他在电视剧中抚摸kame的场景。  
“这算怎么回事？”山P拖着长音调侃道。这一刻他觉得自己仿佛回到2005年，再次发现自己困在字母A与K混乱的你进我退游戏之中。

这次仁用了整整十秒，才给出了回复。“没事。就是……很奇怪。”

“奇怪的明明是你凌晨两点打电话过来，打听你的，嗯，我得说，旧爱？没错。”

仁甚至没有否认。他现在可是个了解网络文化的人，他对网上在发生的事情一清二楚，他知道同人文，cp粉，和人设这些词的意思，他甚至曾经谷歌过赤龟一两次，当然这件事没必要告诉别人。

“现在我能挂了不？”迟迟听不到仁的回答，山P甚至在句尾加了个拜托。

但仁久久沉默着，他只是想要在凌晨两点的时刻尽己所能地调整自己，让声音听起来不那么苦涩。“我都不知道你们现在还一起出去玩。”

山P长长地叹息，听起来响亮而不耐烦，“你知道kame是我同事，对吧？而且那个截图只是正常向电视剧里一个卖腐的场景？”

“好吧，那这个呢？”

仁在功放里播放了一段宣番的访谈，kame用带着喜爱的语气谈起山P，他在全国放送的节目里，不小心叫他P，又因为被主持人立即发现了并指出来，而无端慌乱起来。

“而且你他妈的同意唱真脸？用你那可怜的啧舌开头？你简直在侮辱我。”仁有点醉了，他挑剔着这个小细节。而山P完全被惹恼了，他虐待着自己的手机，祈愿着仁能立刻出现在他眼前，好让他掐死这家伙。

“少上点网吧你。”

但仁仍旧在神游天外，长长的尴尬的沉默横亘在那里，直到好一会儿后，他终于找回了语言。

“火星哥的演唱会。我见了kame一面。跟他说保持联系，可他永远没时间。这个混蛋。”

山P花了很长时间才想起，仁是在说他妈的两年前那场火星哥演唱会，赤龟的重聚。接着他很快反应过来，在仁这通清晨的无名火之下，他只是想知道kame过得好不好。

“如果你这么想知道他的近况，你他妈的为什么不直接发短信给他，而要在我这无理取闹？”这话说出口的语气比山P预想的要尖锐，可仁接受了下来。

“他无视了我发给他的那些表情包，所以他肯定挺恨我的？”

“讲真我完全不知道你在说点什么。但是，仁，kame-chan不可能恨你。”山P在kame后面加上chan，成功惹怒自己的亲友得分。

“你就给他发个短信，行吗？”他清晰可闻地叹了口气，甚至懒得掩饰语气里不断增长的不耐烦，但他仍旧尽力显得体贴，因为他好歹也是对方官方意义上持续了他妈的十五年的大亲友。

仁小心而迟疑地挑选着自己的用词，但最终还是飞快地做了决定。

“不了，帮我告诉kame我向他问好。”

山P那边传来一段静电干扰下的沉默。但当仁仔细听过去的时候，他听见一阵诡秘的窸窸窣窣，就像是床笫间的轻声耳语与被子滑落的声音。

然后那个过于熟悉的略显沙哑的声音再次响起，如同呼吸一般从电话另一端吹拂过来。

“你为什么不自己跟我说？”

那正是只此一家别无分店的，龟梨和也。


End file.
